Adon
:"You'll pay for disappointing me!" :—Adon Adon (アドン/อาดอน) is a character from the''Street Fighter'' series of fighting games. He has appeared in the first Street Fighter game, and notably the Street Fighter Alpha series. Adon also appears in Super Street Fighter IV. Story Adon became Sagat's student three years after Sagat became God of Muay Thai. Frequently likened to a "lesser version of Sagat", even though he has strived to differentiate himself with more acrobatic techniques, Adon enters the first World Warrior tournament to prove he is more than that. The cocky Adon lets his guard down when he faces Ryu, who takes him out with a single Shoryuken. Afterwards, Ryu goes on to defeat Sagat, which leads to Adon's eventual breakdown. Adon is not mad at Ryu for defeating him, he is mad at Sagat for being unable to uphold Muay Thai's honor (conveniently forgetting how Ryu had bested him during the World Warrior tournament). He challenges Sagat for the title of God of Muay Thai and wins, but the enraged Sagat does so much damage to him in the fight that Adon has to be hospitalized for months. Adon's injuries eventually heal and a new fighter captivates his attention. Rumor reaches his ears of a fighter who has mastered the power that had enabled Ryu to win the first World Warrior Tournament. This fighter kills a man who was about to challenge Adon for his title. Adon sees this as a challenge. Knowing only that this mysterious fighter has red hair and wears a black gi with the symbol "Ten" on his back, Adon swears to find him and test his strength. Traveling the world, he encounters Ken and realizes that Ken has trained in the same style as the fighter he seeks, and fights him in order to recognize this mysterious fighter by the moves Ken uses. Ken in turn recognizes Adon as Sagat's student, an identification which enrages Adon. The two fight, and Adon is victorious. Later, Rose attempts to convince him not to continue on his current path, as it will lead ultimately to destruction and ruin. Adon cannot be swayed,and continues on his way. Eventually he encounters Bison, who commends his abilities and admits that he has underestimated him. Adon rejects Bison's praise and tells him that he doesn't need him; that he is searching for something else. Bison somehow knows what Adon is seeking: mastery of the Shun Goku Satsu in order to perfect the Muay Thai style. Adon is stunned, and Bison goes on to tell him that his goal is foolish; that the Shun Goku Satsu is nothing when compared to his Psycho Power, which he will now demonstrate. The two fight, and though Adon is technically more proficient, Bison cannot be defeated and eventually wears him down. As Bison is about to deal the finishing blow, laughing that he does not fear death,Akuma appears out of nowhere and performs the Shun Goku Satsu on him, killing him for the time being. Akuma then leaves, leaving Adon with the realization that Akuma is the fighter he is seeking. More determined than ever, Adon vows to find Akuma again and claim the power of the "Raging Demon" as his own. However, the canonicity of these events are debatable as Bison wasn't to receive the Shun Goku Satsu until Street Fighter II. Sagat comes to watch one of Adon's matches, but Adon, taunting Sagat, challenges him to a fight. The two face off in the ring in a match and Adon is defeated by a single Tiger Destruction. Adon, developing fresh contempt for Sagat, is still unimpressed and considers him a disgrace to Muay Thai since losing to Ryu. Declaring that he has lost all respect for his former mentor, he sets out to participate in S.I.N's tournament and end Sagat's career. How he fares in the tournament is unknown, but when Sagat returns to his home, Adon watches from a cliff above, believing that Sagat has gone soft. Vowing never to be like him, Adon returns to his career to focus on creating "a new Muay Thai legend. Techniques Adon fights with a more dynamic and acrobatic form of Muay Thai. The Jaguar Kick allows Adon to leap over projectile attacks to strike his opponent. The Rising Jaguar is a double knee thrust capable of intercepting airbore attackers at a low angle, and passing though projectile attacks. The Jaguar Tooth, Adon's most versatile special move, allows Adon to leap off the edge of the screen to either strike his opponent, or surprise them by landing early and delivering an alternate attack. These techniques are all highly effective at countering projectile-users, so they give him a slight edge against characters such as Ryu and Ken. Adon has the distinction of being perhaps the only character in Street Fighter history with a special move activated by a single press of a single button. When using X-Ism Adon in Street Fighter Alpha 3, pressing any kick button while jumping will execute his trademark Jaguar Kick. However, this version of the Jaguar Kick does not inflict block damage, unlike the technique's incarnations in other fighting modes (or every other non-grapple special move, for that matter). Category:Capcom